tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
McCormick-Deering I-4
The McCormick-Deering W-4 was built by International Harvester from 1940 to 1953 in the USA. Model History :For Company history see International Harvester introduced a new styled W-series of standard 4-wheel tractors in 1940. Production was slow getting started so the older unstyled W-series was continued through the year as well. The new W-4 eventually took the place of the smaller W-14 at the bottom of the line and also replaced the old, slightly larger, 10-20. The W-4 used the same 152 ci ohv 4-cylinder gasoline engine and 5-speed transmission as the Farmall H. However, the standard-tread W-4 had a unit frame instead of the straight frame on the H row-crop model. The W-4 was available with steel wheels but most tractors were equipped with rubber tires. The power output was 24 belt and 21 drawbar hp (uncorrected) when tested at Nebraska on gasoline. Only 213 W-4s were built in 1940 but full production in 1941 turned out 3,554 tractors, making the W-4 the best seller in this class. In 1940 the W-4 competed with the John Deere AR, Oliver 70 Standard, and Case S. The Graham-Bradley 104, Massey-Harris 101 Junior Standard, and Minneapolis-Moline ZTS all had a bit more power. By the late 1940s the John Deere BR and Minneapolis-Moline RTS had grown in power to where they equalled the W-4, and the Massey-Harris MH-30 and Oliver 77 were more powerful. The W-4 was named McCormick-Deering through to about 1945. After that the name was shortened to just McCormick. However, restored tractors may have either decal. Timeline * 1940 McCormick-Deering W-4 introduced to replace the McCormick-Deering W-14 and 10-20. * 1946 Name shortened to McCormick W-4 * 1953 Replaced by the McCormick-Deering Super W-4 Factory locations *USA Specification See Infobox for basic details *Standard tires **Front: 6.00-16 4-ply (1940); 22"x3.5" steel (1941); 5.50-16 4-ply (1951) **Rear: 12.75-24 6-ply (1940); 40"x8" steel (1941); 13-26 6-ply (1951) Variations and Options *Optional tires **Front: 6.00-16 6-ply (1940); 5.50-16 4-ply (1941); 6.50-16 4-ply (1951) **Rear: 11.25-24 4-ply, 11.25-24 6-ply (1941); 11-26 4-ply, 11-26 6-ply, 12-26 6-ply, 13-26 4-ply, 13-26 6-ply (1947) Serial Numbers Information Preservation A number of examples of this model can be seen in museums and at tractor Shows and Meets in the UK and America. * Farmall H sn 236506 seen at the Isle of Anglesey Vintage Rally in 2010 Gallery Add extra photos here please. McCormick_Farmall_H_twin-engine_Tulare.jpg|Modified twin-engine Farmall H tractor pull special, two 4-cylinder engines, 470 ci total|link=Farmall H McCormick-Deering_Farmall_steel.JPG|Unrestored Farmall H on steel wheels|link=Farmall H See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester Vehicles ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References / Sources External Links * I-4 Category:Industrial Tractors Category:24 hp tractors Category:Tractors by model number Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:4 (model number)